


Anything You Need To Know

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is porn on the Atlantis systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Need To Know

She had offered to show Ronon how to access and find his way around their system, so he could learn more about Earth like he wanted, learn about their fighting styles, about Jaffa fighting styles. Though he hadn't said it, she knew Teal'c had caught his interest somewhat, that her top search on her own lap top had been become Jaffa since she'd let him use it. He liked to hide in her office and learn new techniques and the history, she wasn't sure why, maybe because McKay could make words hurt sometimes, though he didn't look like much could hurt him. Perhaps it left him more vulnerable than he would like to feel in another room.

Though he certainly didn't look vulnerable when she walked into her quarters and found him sat on her bed, legs crossed, laptop open in front of her.

“Er, can I help you Ronon?”

“I hope you don't mind.” She wasn't sure if should say she did. She wasn't sure she did mind, because he was looking at her, from her own bed, with a look she hadn't seen from him before. A look of pure energy.

“Perhaps it's best you ask first next time.” And maybe not break in, she thought.

“Sure.”

“Okay,” she smiled, “find anything interesting?”

“Yes.” She loved how he didn't have a lot to say, it was so refreshing from having spent the day listening to McKay.

“Good,” she smiled, “I'll get you a laptop of your own, so you can use it in your own quarters.”

“Thanks. I didn't break in. McKay let me in.”

“McKay broke in.”

“I threatened him.” She wondered how much of that was a joke. Anyone else would've smiled straight after but Ronon... “I did have a question about some of the information on the system.”

“Ask away.”

“You need to see it.” He shifted on her bed so she could sit next to him and he played a video in which two blondes were enthusiastically licking each other.

“Urm...” She felt her cheeks flare up, the heat reaching the tips of her ears, “it's called porn.”

“Porn.”

“McKay or Sheppard never talked about it.”

“I didn't know what it was called.”

“Oh.”

“So...porn. You guys watch a lot of it?” She wasn't sure how she should respond to that, if she could. The two blondes were still playing on the laptop before them, and she had turned a blind eye to the videos before, though she was sure this was one of McKay's.

“Some, some more than others,” she said quietly.

“McKay for instance.”

“Possibly.” She smiled.

“Do you watch any porn?”

“No,” she said it too quick and he smiled.

“Really?”

“I don't watch it.” She said.

“Watch,” he leaned forward and tapped a few buttons on the laptop, “you read?” He angled the screen towards her and she immediately recognised the story on the screen. She was pretty sure she couldn't blush any harder. “This stuff turns you on?” She didn't say anything, couldn't. He laughed.

“Did, did you have porn, on Seteda?” She was an idiot, she knew that, commander of the entire city, a Colonel in the air force and she was talking about porn with a subordinate, on her own bed. Having trouble talking about porn too.

“Variations of it, yeah.” He was laughing at her, and she didn't admonish him for it because she was pretty sure she should be laughed at right now. “I never liked it much. Less so now”

“W-why not?”

“In the end, all you've got is yourself.” Seven years, Sheppard had told her, he'd been alone for seven years.

“Not if you watch it with someone,” she told him. He hadn't turned the video off, it continued to play behind the story and Sam could only assume one of the blondes had made the other come. Hard. She swallowed just as hard.

“You've done that?”

“With a couple of exes, yes.” She couldn't look at him now. He reached out and tilted her head up.

“You guys have some strange customs.”

“I know,” she laughed, and decided that kissing him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Mostly because she really want to come as loudly as the blonde in the video now. He kissed back, pushing her down onto her bed, and she arched her body into his. As they moved about the bed she heard her laptop go crashing to the floor, and when she tried to pull away he pinned her down.

Oh God.

“My laptop.”

“You can have mine,” he said, before kissing her again, and Sam knew he didn't need to know anything more about porn at least.


End file.
